1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball locator system and a golf ball used in the system.
2. Discussion of the Background
All golf players, especially beginners, are familiar with the frustration of losing a golf ball. Beyond the embarrassment of losing golf balls, golf players suffer a loss of time in trying to locate them, the loss of money in purchasing new golf balls, and a loss of concentration, not to mention the penalty imposed for losing golf balls during competition.
A number of schemes have been proposed to address this issue. For example, GB 1172449 teaches radioactive material inside a golf ball and a handheld Geiger counter to locate it. GB 1172449 states that "the quantity and nature of the radioactive material should be chosen so that the resulting intensity of radiation will not be injurious to a human being handling the golf ball . . . ". This system has, therefore, a rather severe constraint that limits its detection range. Furthermore, unrecovered radioactive golf balls could accumulate within a golf course and could, over time, render the golf course less than safe.
Another document related to golf ball location is FR 2616335. This document teaches a golf ball with an electromagnetic wave transmitter consisting of an integrated circuit comprising a timing circuit. In this device, the golf player holds a locating device featuring a visual and/or sound signal which has an intensity in relation to the distance from the golf player to the golf ball. As in the first example, this device's detection range is limited to a local area. In fact, FR 2616335 teaches that the power of the transmitter is determined so that a ball can only be detected within a given parameter, for example, 100 meters.
In Englmeier (U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,549), a golf ball transmits electromagnetic signals to a mobile signal receiving unit for locating golf balls. Further provided is a voltage source that is recharged through a wireless transmission, and a timing circuit. The mobile signal receiving unit produces an output signal that has an intensity in relation to the distance from the golf player to the golf ball.
A problem with devices such as these is the extensive search that a golf player has to perform in order to locate his or her golf ball. In fact, a golfer having just teed off, must first place himself or herself within the detection range of the device. This initial step has to be performed without the help of a locating device, and in cases where the golfer's line of vision is obstructed by obstacles, this initial step may not be successful, so that the golf ball is never recovered. Once the golfer is within range of the golf ball, the second step is to rotate up to 360.degree. to determine the general direction from which the golf ball's signal is coming. Finally, the golfer must walk forward slowly in that direction until he or she finds the golf ball. This procedure may lead to enough frustration and loss of time that the golfer may choose to abandon the search, and may therefore defeat the very purpose of the golf ball locator.
A second problem with the above mentioned examples of related art is the fact that these devices only provide information about the position of a golf ball relative to a signal receiving device. In other words, they do not provide any information on the location of the golf balls relative to other landmarks on the golf course, such as the flag, the sand bunkers, the club house or other buildings and significant obstacles.